Different But All the Same
by Ella's aliens
Summary: The news of a new family curse has swept the house of Sohma. Their eyes set on one hope. Tohru Honda
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

" talking

' thinking

Chapter 1

It's almost the end of the year and every student at Kawaia highschool are excited to be leaving school.Unfortunately for some students like the seniors are reluctant to leave the school. They're afraid of losing a piece of themselves. That piece being the Prince Yuki. But not even the greatest of griefs could bring the great Tohru Honda down. She would walk an extra just to receive that great, holy object we call a diploma.

"I can't believe it Mom. I'm almost there. Don't you worry. Two more years and I'll be holding that diploma in my hands...that is if i pass all my classes." Tohru mumbled to herself. She picked up her bag and walked to class. She was in her own little world until someone tapped her shoulder. She was startled so she instinctively swung her bag and hit that person right on the head.

" Ha! You think you can take me. Bring...it...on?" she gasp. "YUKI!!! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I swear--" she stopped and bowed her head in apology.

Yuki Sohma, the prince of the school wore his usual smile and payed no attention to the bump that is forming on his head. " It is quite alright, Miss Honda. It's actually my fault for surprising you like that. You have a pretty mean right hand." he said, while keeping that charming smile on his face.

Tohru smiled to herself. _**Has it been two years already? It's hard too believe that I've been living in Shigure's house with Yuki and Kyo**__**They've**__**been so kind to me and they allowed me to stay with them even though I know about their family curse '**_Tohru thought _**' The family curse. It's sounds pretty farfetch but when you actually see it for yourself**__**Its quite amazing**__**I mean how cool is it to transform to an animal of the chinese zodiac. The idea of transforming when you are**__**hugged by the opposite sex is quite annoying though.',**_

Yuki stared at her. He knew she's in her own little world. "She is so adorable" he whispered to himself.

" Tohru!!! you shouldn't daydream like that." a blonde haired girl walk towards the two. She snapped Tohru back to reality.

"Huh? Oh Uo, good morning!" Tohru greeted her friend. Arisa Uotani patted the onigiri's head. "morning" Arisa is a good friend of Tohru Honda's. In the past, she was a yankee wearing long skirts and scared everyone to get her way, but then again she does that in the present so it doesn't really matter.

She took a quick glance at the prince "Oi prince! Don't let her mind wander like that." she warned him. A smile from the prince was her response

" Ummm Uo...where's Hana?" she suddenly asked, looking around for her friend. Saki Hanajima, the weirdo of all weirdos, who to Tohru seems pretty normal is missing.

"Hana said she didn't feel good so she didn't come to school. Weird, huh? I mean Hana has never been absent before. She must be pretty sick." Arisa scratch the back of her head. " Don't worry kid. We'll visit Hana later so don't worry."she gave Tohru a thumbs up.

Tohru weakly raised her thumb up, copying the hand gesture her friend gave her. She couldn't help but be worried for Hana. Uo patted her on the head again.

" We gotta go to class kid. Don't want a remedial lecture from those snooty teachers." She waved her hand goodbye.

" Miss Honda she is right. Lets go." he gave her a smile. Tohru smiled back, but the thought of her friend being sick still worrried her.

* * *

Classes finally ended and Tohru has a mission. "Don't you worry Hana. Its Tohru Honda to the rescue!" She put her shoes on so she can meet up with Arisa.

HANA HERE I CO-" she tripped. She braced her self for the impact but it never came.

"Miss Honda, you should be more careful." Yuki smiled at her and then transformed into usual rat form." YUKI!!! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so stupid, did i just trip on my own foot?" Yuki listened to her babbling.

"Its okay, Miss Honda. Nobody saw me transform so it should be alright." he reassured her.

The onigiri nodded. She picked up his clothes and the little rat and headed outside, unaware of the person lurking in the shadows.

Tohru was relieved that Uo wasn't there yet. An explosion noise was suddenly heard. Tohru blushed and turned around. Yuki just transformed back to his human form.

"Alright, Miss Honda. I'm decent." Yuki said while fixing his tie. Tohru giggled. It is amusing to see Yuki trying to fix his tie. It is cute...

"Here, let me help you" Tohru offered. Yuki nodded and gave her a try on tying his tie.

"You still don't know how to tie a tie. Good thing you have me here." the young girl teased

"Aren't we a bit chummy here." Uo said.She finally arriving at the appointed place. "You coming with us, Prince?" Yuki looked at her with a questioning look. " Yes Yuki. If you're not too busy, could you go with us so we could visit Hana together." "Miss Hanajima? If thats what you want Miss Honda then i'll go." He smiled. A heart warming

smile that could warm any heart at anytime. (AN: thats why its called heart warming)

Tohru blushed. She cleared her throat and then grabbed both of her friend's hands and headed towards Hana's place. But little did they know, the same shadow still lingered on their trail.

* * *

Yuki was nervous. He never have been in Saki's house and what he is picturing in his mind is somewhat believable to him. A dark, danky house with bats flying around the place. Black curtains that seems too scary to even imagine and glowing eyes in some bushes like the one you see in the cartoons. And of course a creepy knome that always follows your every move. Yuki shuddered at the thought. Knomes are scary.

He wondered if he should have brought garlic and a cross with him. Maybe a gun loaded with silver bullets. He then realized he was preparing for a vampire. Hana wasn't a vampire. She was a weirdo psychic. Yuki's stomach grumbled. A vampire might be different from a psychic but both still held the same element of creepiness.

"Here we are." Tohru smiled and opened the gate to Hana's house. Yuki observed the outside of the house. It seemed pretty normal enough. No scary curtains. No glowing eyes. And definetly no creepy knomes. He sighed in relief. He laughed at his silliness. His imagination went wild back there.

Tohru knocked on the door three times. The door opened and there stood a little boy. Yuki gulped. Why does he get that feeling that he just stepped into a horror movie. His eyes twitch when the little boy looked his way. Tohru and Uo noticed his reaction to the little boy so Uo spoke and said something.

"Don't worry, Megumi. The prince here is harmless so don't go and putting a curse on him. okay?" Uo reassured the child. Tohru patted Megumi's head like a little dog. "This is Megumi Hanajima. He is Hana's little brother. Megumi, this my good frie--"" Just call me Prince" Tohru curiously looked at Yuki, wondering why he said that. He smiled at her. He knew if Megumi didn't know his name, he couldn't curse his already cursed ass. He is just being catious.

"His name is Yuki Sohma" Uo finished the sentence for Tohru. Yuki slapped his forehead. He was sure to get cursed now. "Don't worry Prince. As long as you behave and be nice to Tohru, we won't sick Megumi at you." the ex yankee winked at him. The prince laughed nervously. "Okay"

Tohru looked at Megumi and asked him if Hana is alright. The boy said that she is upstairs sleeping. He pointed to the stairs and lead the group to Hana's room.

Hana's room layed dormant at the end of the hallway. Uo opened the door and there shone a bright light. Yuki closed his eyes at sudden burst of light and then opened it. He was amazed. Her room is normal, well besidefor the creepy doll, whose eyes seemed to follow your every move. Just like the knome.

"Its normal" Yuki said his thoughts out loud. Tohru asked him whats normal but he didn't say anything to her. Tohru shrugged it off and headed towards Hana's bed. Tohru placed her hand on the sick girl's forehead. She has a fever.Tohru panic. "Miss Honda, calm down. We'll call a doctor to come over" "But Yuki, that will cost money" Yuki thought of an idea.

" I'll call Hatori if you want." Tohru looked at him with hope. Yuki sweatdropped. She was taking this situation too dramatically. "Yes, I'll call him. I'm pretty sure he's not busy." Tohru thought about it for a second but accepted it because she is really worried for Hana.

Yuki asked Megumi where the phone was. Hana's brother motioned his hands pointing to where the phone is located. " Its downstairs" he told Yuki, in a "I know you're scared of me" tone. "Downstairs? All the way down there, huh? Joy "he said sarcastically.

" Stop. There is the phone." Megumi pointed at the phone. Yuki thanked him and dialed the Sohma house number.

Someone picked up form the another line

" Hatori? Its Yuki. No there's no problem with me."

" Miss Honda is just fine."

" Is there something wrong with that stupid cat? I don't know. Do I look like his mother?" there was a slight pause.

" Did someone finally lock Shigure up? Unfortuanately, the stupid pervert is just fine." He heard a dissapointed sigh on the other line and Momiji's voice asking "Who are you talking to?"

" I'm actually calling on the behalf of Miss Honda's friend. She is very sick and I would for you to come by and take look at her." there was another pause.

" I know you only look at Sohma family but Tohru is really worried." he looked at the boy who popped out of nowhere and smiled.

" You will? Thank you Hatori. I'll give you the adress." Moments later he hanged the phone up.

" Thank you, Yuki " the boy said to him, finally warming up to the rat. "You're welcome"

* * *

A knock on the door was heard and Megumi opened it. Hatori stood there and felt slightly uncomfortable to the boy staring at him.

"Hatori you came! Quick Hana is upstairs." Tohru literally dragged Hatori upstairs.

For some reason, Hatori entered Hana's room with caution. It felt like someone was watching them. "Hatori, quick Hana's life depends on it." Tohru frantically shouted at the doctor.

"Calm down." Hatori kneeled down at Hana's bed and examined her. "She has a slight fever. She seems very tired. Did something happen?" Hatori asked but all he got was a scream from Tohru and a "I don't know" from Uo and Megumi.

"Very well." He handed out a piece of paper to Megumi."This is what she needs. She should be fine tomorrow." Megumi, although he didn't look like it, was very grateful to the doctor. A moment later, Hatori left.

"Miss Honda, we should leave too." Yuki looked at Tohru. She didn't want to leave. "Perhaps you're staying for the night?" Yuki asked, hoping that she would say no. Tohru was about to answer until Uo stopped her.

"The prince is right, Tohru. You two should go home. I'll stay with Hana." Tohru was reluctant to go but left anyway.

"You're worrying too much. She'll be fine tomorrow."Yuki gave her a reassuring smile. "I know. Thanks Yuki"

They turned to a corner and saw a black car. They almost walked past it until someone from the car called their names.

"YUKI!!! TOHRU!!!" they both turned around and saw Hatori inside the car. "I'll give you two a ride to Shigure's house. I was heading there myself." he said with his usual placid look.

"THANK YOU HATORI!!!" Tohru was grateful for Hatori. He is being so nice to them today. " Isn't this nice of Hatori, Yuki?" the prince just nodded unable to say anything else.

They stepped inside the car and headed towards Shigure's.

They arrived at a empty house. "Hello, we're home!!! Shigure! Kyo! Where are you guys!" Tohru shouted at the empty corridors of the house.

"Where could everybody be?" Tohru's worried facade showed up once more. Now that she mentioned it, Kyo and Shigure wasn't home this morning and that stupid cat didn't come to school.

Yuki looked at the man beside him. He wondered why Hatori was so willing to come here and talk to Shigure. Usually Hatori would find any excuse in the book to escape from Shigure. Maybe he is not here to talk to Shigure maybe he's here to... He closed his eyes and went to the depths of his memory.

He remembered that is cousin, Hatori Sohma, is the man responsible for all of the memory loses of his young friends. He is not to be trusted. He knows that he would obey Akito's every whim. Hatori is like a dog. A dog that would never disobey his master's order.

Tohru sense the tension between the two men. " I see Shigure is not here yet. I will wait until he comes back." Hatori said, breaking the silence. Hatori went to the living room and waited. Yuki looked at him and then at Tohru.

_**' She shouldn't be alone with him. Hatori might be here to erase Miss Honda's memory.' **_Yuki's whole body tensed. If his assumption is right, Tohru will forget him and everyone else.

Hatori noticed Yuki's concerned look. "Don't worry, Yuki. I haven't been given the order." he told him. "I just came here to have a friendly little chat with Shigure." He clenched his fist . He said nothing back to Hatori. " Miss Honda, we have homework. I'll be happy to help you if you want." He grabbed her hands and dragged her upstair

After a few hours, a loud bang was heard. " YOU DAMN DOG!!! WHY'd you have to drag me to that boring place?!" The orange haired boy, Kyo Sohma's scream was heard throughout the house.

" I bet you had fun jerking me around"

" Kyo you know thats not--- okay maybe I had a little fun but that is not the point. Akito wanted to talk to you."

Shigure came in looking all professional like. Tohru looked at Shigure. That is the second time she saw him wear a suit.

"You know I don't give a damn about Akito!" Kyo screamed back.

"Hey don't scream at me. It was for the best. Kyo!" Kyo didn't care. He slammed the door behind and went to the roof to sulk.

"Shigure, where did you and Kyo go this morning?" Shigure ignored her question, though he didn't want to be rude to Tohru, he couldn't tell tell her just yet.

"Oh my sweet little flower, is dinner ready?" Shigure asked in a playful tone. Tohru could tell her question is a bit personal to answer so she left it alone and for this, Shigure was relieved.

" Yuki, Hatori, and I had dinner already but i left food in the stove for you and Kyo." Shigure clasp his hands together and headed to the kitchen. A moment later Shigure came out with food in his mouth. "Ha'ri is here? Why?" Shigure shook Tohru. "Hatori said he wanted to talk to you." Shigure scratch his chin. He wondered why Hatori wanted to talk to him. She pointed where he was.

" Ha'ri why are you here?" he came inside the living room. Hatori looked up. " I have interesting news you might want to hear." Shigure raised a brow. " Do tell." he looked at the sleeping Yuki. " He kept his eye on me the whole time. He doesn't trust me when it comes to Tohru." Shigure smiled and then he woke up Yuki. "Yuki its past your

bed time" Yuki opened his eyes slowly. Shigure helped him up and pushed him out of the room. ' _**Hope he finds his way to his '**_ Shigure chuckled when he saw Yuki. He walked like a zombie, even moaned like one. He asked Tohru if she could help the sleepy rat out and she was happy to obliged.

Tohru led him up the stairs with the casual of almost tripping on her foot again. They made it past the stairs and Tohru kept pushing him to move forward. She felt bad because she literally is pushing the prince of her school around. They almost reached the young prince's room until her clumsy little self tripped and fell on Yuki.

poof She hated he clumsy moments. " Miss Honda?" Yuki wondered why he felt a bit suffocated. _**' Did I just transform? She fell on me again. She tends to that a lot lately. ' **_he thought and a moment later he transformed back into his human for the second time that day. " Miss Honda, can you..." Tohru looked at him with a

questioning look on her face. Her face turned into several shades of red. She is on him and she never realized that.

At top of it all, he is naked.

" I am so so so so so sorry about this, Yuki. You know me in my clumsy moments. I promise I won't fall on you ever again...I'm not saying that falling on you is bad. I mean it feels great...AHHH!!! no i mean its bad...no..." She lowered her head down in embarrasment. Yuki smiled at her . " It's alright Miss Honda." He opened the door to his room." You can fall on me anytime you want." He closed the door behind him, leaving a very flustered Tohru outside of his door.

* * *

In the living room...

" So a family curse similar to ours? Tell me Ha'ri, who are they?" Shigure asked him. " A family named Saotome. Each of the member holds a specifis artifact called the zodiac jewel. This piqued Akito's interest and I know your's as well." Hatori said. The dog grinned. "Right you are again, Ha'ri. Akito knows a lot about this. Perhaps I should pay him a little." He stood up. He has to wake early so nobody will question him. He sighed.

Guess he'll miss Tohru's wonderful breakfast again.

Tohru woke up with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She got out of the bed and headed towards to the bathroom. As she walked through the quiet and empty halls of the house, she noticed Shigure's door was open. She popped her head through the door and looked around. It was empty. Shigure wasn't there. She looked slightly worried. She knew whatever it was, the older man could handle it. After all he is an adult.

" He could have at least left a note."she said while feeling her stomach screaming at her. She hastily left his room and went to the bathroom.

That morning, she woke up again but this time at the sounds of Yuki and Kyo loud voices. Her stomach feeling a little better. She got dressed for the day and headed downstairs.

" DAMN RAT!!! YOU BURNT IT!!!" Kyo screamed in the rat's ears

" Stupid cat. Don't blame me for this. Didn't I tell you to cook it instead." Yuki said while pouring the burnt soup on Kyo head.

" AHHH!!! THATS HOT!!!" " Well of course its hot, stupid cat. It's newly cooked you idiot."

Tohru sweatdropped. Who burns soup. Then again when Yuki cooks anything is possible. Kyo threw a pot at Yuki but he dodged it. Tohru came in the kitchen and didn't see the pot flying towards her direction. " It hit me." she said.

" Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki said, placing his hand on her head. Tohru laughed and this worried him even more. " I'm fine Yuki. It's no big deal. We should head to school now." she stepped out of the kitchen and Yuki followed.

" Hey you two go on without me. I gotta change." Kyo stated.

" We we're going to go on without you anyway." Yuki said.

" SHUT UP!!!!"

Yuki opened door and saw a strange girl. Tohru asked if she was lost but she didn't respond. The girl held a mysterious aura. Her amethyst eyes looked at Tohru. " Are you Tohru Honda?" She asked.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

" talking

' thinking

Chapter 2

Yuki opened door and saw a strange girl. Tohru asked if she was lost but she didn't respond. The girl held a mysterious aura. Her amethyst eyes looked at Tohru. " Are you Tohru Honda?" She asked.

" And what if she is Tohru Honda?" Yuki was careful with his word. If she is to do something bad to Tohru, he can never forgive himself if he couldn't protect her. Where's that stupid cat when you need him the most?

Tohru smiled. " Yuki, she just ask a simple question. No need to sound mad about it. Yes I am Tohru Honda. Why?" she walked towards the girl.

" Miss Honda!" Yuki sighed. He knew he can't stop her. To her everyone is harmless. She doesn't have trust issues. She cares about everybody. No matter who they are.

"Hello. Um why do ask if I'm Tohru Honda?" Tohru asked. Then she saw something sparkled on the other girl's neck." That's a pretty necklace you have there. It matches your eyes." suddenly she forgotten all about her question. She touch the amethyst jewel. It is the most beautiful thing Tohru has ever saw. You could see your own reflection from the necklace. She noticed that a word is written in the jewel. " Nezumi?" Tohru wondered why that was there.

" You get distracted easily. Thats not good." she smiled. "By the way, I'm Risa Saotome. I'm sure will be seeing each other again Tohru Honda...and you as well Yuki Sohma" she took out something from her pocket. It was a plastic bag that has something in it." Cookies. I made them myself." she handed the bag of cookies to Tohru. She thanked her, though still confused herself. She wondered if this Risa person came all this way just give her a bag of cookies.

" Good bye." Risa left. Yuki stood there dumbfounded. How did she know his name? Why did she give Tohru cookies? Why? WHY? His head started spinning. Then he realized he is thinking too much . It's just ordinary cookies...or maybe it's poison. He had to take it away before Tohru eats---Too late... "This is yummy. Want some?" she offered. It wasn't poisoned. He sighed again. All this thinking made him angry.

" Hey you guys waited. Now we are gonna be so late." Suddenly the stupid cat decided to show himself. Yuki growled. Both Kyo and Tohru looked at the angered Yuki.

"Let's go now you damn ra---" Kyo was kicked harshly on the face. He fell on the ground. " I feel much better now. Thank you, Kyo." Yuki clapped his hands. Kicking Kyo done him some good.

" Da...nm...r..at"

At school, Tohru was glad Saki was alright. She thanked Tohru for helping her yesterday. Yuki is glad everything is back to normal. Then class started...

" Class, today we have a late comer who will be joining us. She is a new in town so please be nice." The class looked at the girl. She wore the usual uniforn of the school. Her light silver hair cascading along her shoulders. She held a soft tone in her dark amethyst eyes and smiled sweetly to the class. " Hello, My name Risa Saotome. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Yuki stood up abrutly. It's that girl from this morning. What is she doing here? No matter how much he tried to shake it off, he felt something familiar about this girl. It felt like looking at himself.

"Yuki? Thank you for voluntering. He will guide you around the school." the teacher told Risa. His eyes widened. " I don't want to." He felt a bit childish for saying that but he didn't care. " NO buts." the teacher had a warning look in her eyes. Yuki could hear Kyo snickered in the background. _**' I'll kick his ass later '**_ He nodded politely at teacher. He had no choice in the matter.

The bell rang and the students gathered around the new girl. The students, mainly the boys, started to ask questions.

"Do you a boyfriend?"

"Can I have your number?"

"What size are you?"

"Do you wanna go out? My treat!"

Risa smiled politely at the boy's foolish questions. No matter where she goes, she always brings attention to herself. ' _**It's a curse being this beautiful**_. ' She made a dramatic pose. Everybody gasp and started bringing out their cameras.

"Wow she sure is popular. Uh-oh prince. You gotta competition here." Arisa nudged Yuki with her elbow. "It seems I do."

"EEEECCCKKKK!!!! A RAT!!!" a girl shrieked. Yuki and Arisa pushed through the crowd. They saw a rat climbing up Risa's shoulder. It nuzzled her neck. Yuki looked at the rat and then the girl. " Miss Risa...there's a rat on you." Risa giggled at Yuki's obvious statement. " Of course silly. He's my pet. He is a bit sleepy." She place the rat on Yuki's head. He looked up at the rat. He smiled soflty. Risa seemed pretty harmless. He'll trust her...for now.

" Yuki there's a rat on your head." Tohru popped her head within the crowd. Kyo is with her. "What the hell is that?" "Its a rat stupid." Kyo clenched his fist ready to attack his cousin but was stopped by Risa. "Must there be violence in the world. Please lay down your fist and wish for world peace." a spotlight shined upon her. Kyo and Yuki wondered where that light came from.

" Her electric signals is somewhat similar." the crowd dispersed the moment they spotted Hanajima. " Here we go again. Hana's electric report." Uo commented. "She has that signal like the prince, orange-top, and the writer guy." she moved forward infront of Risa. " Electric signals? What is that?" Risa asked innocently. Saki raised her finger. " A rat." Risa eyes widened." on his head" she finished. Risa sighed in relief. This girl is creepy she thought. For a moment there she thought that Saki knew about her curse.

"Yeah...a rat on his..." she laughed nervously. " May your day encounter a pleasant electric waves." Risa looked at the weird girl's retreating figure. Very strange. Maybe going to highschool is a bad idea.

" Don't let Hana scare you. She's pretty normal." Tohru place a hand on her shoulder. " That's...normal." her eyes twitch. This girl...she thinks this normal. I think she might have brain damage. "Hahahaha" Risa began laughing.

Tohru looked confused. Did she say something funny? "Whats so funny? Tell me." the silver haired girl patted her head. "Nothing, Miss Tohru. Say could I come over your house later?" she randomly asked.

Kyo stepped in the conversation. "Hold on a minute. You just met us. What's your deal?" Risa flicked his forehead. " There was an insect there...wait that's your face." She taunted. Kyo growled. "WHY YOU LITTLE---" He felt something nibbling his neck. He looked and he saw the same rat that was on Yuki's head. "GAH!!! Get off me you stupid rat." his face was slapped.

"How dare you! No you're not stupid, no you're not." she comforted the little rat and then glared at Kyo. " Just for, i'm coming over, you stupid ca---" she held her tongue."I mean stupid Kyo." she smacked him on the head again. Then she smacked him once more. "I thought you don't like viol---"Kyo said but was cut off by another smack.

Yuki smirked. Kyo is getting what he deserves. He found new respect for the girl. " Sure, why not. Come over our house." "What! OWW!!!"

" Then I guess i'll see guys later." she heard the bell ring. " Oh, before I forget. I'm going to bring a friend along. Bye!"

Kyo layed on the floor, unconscious. "stupid cat." Yuki said while dragging him to class. Tohru followed.

Classes ended and Tohru and the two boys headed home. They stopped at the entrance of Shigure's house. There stood Risa and a girl who is screaming at her.

"Ah!!! Why the hell did you invite me for! I don't need to be here." Risa placed her foot on the screaming girl's mouth.

"Out of the kindness of your heart. Could you please behave? We have to tell them." she continued her lecture unware of the other girl' lack of oxygen. " Um Miss Risa. Your companion is not breathing." Yuki interrupted her. Risa looked at her. " That she is not." she made no motion to release her foot from the suffocating girl's mouth.

"Hello Miss Tohru, Yuki, and idiot." the idiot being Kyo. "SHUT UP!!!!"

She shrugged her shoulders and removed her foot from the poor girl's mouth. She gasp for air.

" Miss Tohru, Yuki, idiot. This is my cousin, Minori Saotome." she pointed to the girl who was blue on the face. She kicked her cousin lightly. " Say hello." she whispered.

"He..l..lo" she finally regained her composure but she is infuriated at Risa. " Why the hell did you---" she looked at Tohru and bowed her. "Tohru Honda. Hello."

She was surprise at Minori's sudden politeness. How could anyone's attitude change so fast. "You two are noisy. This a mistake letting them come." Kyo said, with the usual scowl on his face.

"Shut up, idiot. FYI Yuki and Tohru invited us."

"More like you invited yourself."

Kyo heard a click. He felt a cool, metallic object near his neck. "Shut up or i'll cut that tongue of yours" Minori looked at him murderously. He turned around to find a sword pointed against his neck. He looked at the girl. His mouth parted. She's quite pretty. She wore her long bright orange hair in a ponytail. Her golden eyes glaring at him. She was about his height. She wore simple clothes and yet...he blushed at why he is thinking like this when she was about to kill him.

Minori wondered why he is looking at her like that.

" Mi...don't actually cut his tongue off." Minori placed the sword back to it's sheath. " I hate noisy things."

"Then you pretty much hate yourself." Risa said. The irony of things

"Shut up. I'll cut your head off." Minori unsheated her sword.

"You shouldn't play with pointy objects. You could hurt yourself." Risa teased.

Tohru looked at the girls fighting. "Yuki, stop them. They could hurt each other." Yuki nodded. " Girls please. Let us head inside. I heard it was going to rain tonight." Yuki

informed them.

Minori hissed. She place her sword back to its sheath and stepped inside. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Let me hold that for now." Yuki pointed at the sword. She gave her precious sword to him. "Thank you"

The group was greeted by Shigure and another stranger Yuki, Tohru and Kyo wasn't familiar with.

He spoke up "Risa, Minori. Did you miss me?"

To be continued...


End file.
